Sleeves protecting splices are customarily made of polymer material and provide a protection of splices between two or more cables against mechanical impact or corrosion. These have been known to comprise two bushings in the form of discs arranged respectively around the incoming cable or cables and around the outgoing cable or cables. These discs are positioned at each of the two ends of a sleeve. They make it possible to enclose, in a sealed way, the space between the two end discs. The sleeve with its two bushings may consist either of two shells joined together along their two longitudinal edges or of a longitudinally split tube hinged along one of the two longitudinal edges.
To make it possible for such bushings to be formed as a piece with cable bushing openings through which the cables are passed, the bushings customarily used are designed as several elements, so as to allow them to be positioned and fixed on either side of the cable or cables. Some known bushings are disclosed, for example, in EP-0,442,941; FR-2,748,867; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,702.